Eurasian Federation
|official_languages = , , , , , |demonym = Evraziis, Eurasian |government_type = |ruler = Reyneir ze Gallis |rulertitle = Chairman of the Federation |govtoff = Yuri Tokarev |offtitle = President of the Council |govtoff2 = Cagalli Sonnata |offtitle2 = Speaker of the House of Representatives |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |legislature = House of Representatives |supreme_court = Supreme Council |formation_date = 19 September 1994 |formation_event = Black Sea War |formation_date2 = 16 April 1997 |formation_event2 = Great Restoration |national_religion = , |national_animal = , |area = 220,143 km2 |population = 19,582,665 (2011) |ethnicity = |allies = |currency = Eurasian mark (ℳ) (EM) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = ℳ112.647 trillion |gdppercapita = ℳ3,749 |literacy = 72.4% |cctld = .ef |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC+4:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Eurasian Federation, also officially called as the Alliance of United Eurasia (AUE) or simply Eurasia, was once a that eventually formed into one united sovereignty. It is a of in the region that mostly dominates the . It is composed of the three founding members of , , and and is now joined by the addition of the nation-states of , , and while and several are being occupied. Following the events after a grueling campaign against terrorists and anti-AUE factions, and have been considered as nation-states as well and was admitted into the Eurasian Federation effectively bringing peace and stability within the country. Black Pearl is recognized as a nation-state as well under the central government following a resolution passed by the Eurasian Federation. and , former territories of the Federation under the Special Administrative Zone, are now nation-states as well. The AUE is bordered by to the north, to the northwest, to the west, to the southwest, and to the southeast. Also, the Eurasian Federation has access to the to the east and to the , which is considered as a key strategic national territory, to the west. Due to past events, the AUE has sour relations with its neighbors, and other countries sharing the Black sea, notably with Russia, Bulgaria, Iran and also including , and due to their roles in the Black Sea War. Excluding these issues, the AUE is considered as a neutral country and its government is currently busy prioritizing war reparations and economic growth. Some countries though, especially its neighboring countries, have criticized the "excessive" build-up and strengthening of the AUE's military forces especially in the Black sea, where the Eurasian Federation is focusing to project its influence, power and military presence. The Eurasian Federation is in good terms with several members of the and the , and is considered as a staunch military and political ally of , and . It is also a member of the , , Black Sea Treaty Organization, , and . The Eurasian Federation is also enjoying its partnership with and its observer status in the . Due to its conflict with Russia, the AUE declined to join the and withdrew from the although it does have good relations with the other member-countries in the union with the exception of Moscow. The AUE is currently applying to join the . The Eurasian Federation is currently proposing a new bloc of former states which excludes and . Strictly speaking, the name "Eurasian Federation" is used to refer to the central federal government while the "Alliance of United Eurasia" or AUE is used to refer to all of the nation-states and to the country as a whole. Interestingly, the Eurasian Federation/AUE is treated as both a single sovereign nation and as a confederate-like alliance. History Formation In the night of 9 June 1994, conducted a clandestine in the under its strategic nuclear arms program. However a problem occurred with the weapons system and the nuclear warhead exploded before even reaching 200ft. The succeeding events were beyond everyone's expectations and even what could scientists calculate and estimate. A large hole, named the "Black Pearl" by the media, was left on the site of the explosion due to the underestimated yield of the nuclear explosion. only and not for it to be developed into a weapon."| spokesperson}} But the hole was not just the damage done by the explosion. It also caused a great acceleration of net outflow of the Black Sea which gave it a severe , gushing out the sea's waters to the . With the danger that it could receive the same fate as the , the Turkish government with the help of numerous and , spearheaded an effective plan to prevent the water from leaving and to save the dying sea. Within three months a grand was built in the and and tons of aquatic animals and plants were transferred to other compatible habitats. Still though, it left the Black sea and the countries surrounding it with severe environmental and economic problems. Shipping and fishing businesses, ports, shipyards and docks, and fish plants around it were forced to shut down due to the severely decreased water levels of the sea. Another strange environment damage of the nuclear explosion is that it left the area around the hole . The ground itself is rejecting contact with the water around it creating a large dry patch of land in the middle of the dying sea which was named by the media as the "Land of the Black Pearl". The incident also left a political crisis. International and internal pressure was mounting on the Turkish government as it is being criticized world-wide for the incident. An international investigation was launched alongside a separate Turkish one. Rumors and conspiracy theories about the event were viral in the internet which included a plausible scenario. sabotaged the totally planned and coordinated nuclear test during that fateful night and it is being considered by the investigators. We would not like to point our fingers until the investigations have been thoroughly reviewed."| }} Also, the incident revealed a secret underwater within that is being operated by with two new stationed in it. Bulgaria quickly denied allegations that it was having a with Greece to jointly control the Black sea and to annex , , the peninsula, and the Russian districts of and . This revelation raised suspicions for Greek interests in the area, along with the other Black sea countries' roles in the incident, and the crisis is rapidly turning into a military conflict. By 11 September 1994, only two days after the dam that saved the remaining waters of the Black sea was built, the and the was mobilized with authorization from the for the sake of its national security. This was highly criticized by the other countries of the Black Sea, the , and by . By 12 September, it was pandemonium in the diplomatic community. , , , , , , and all scrambled to get international support, political and military allies, and to mobilize and get their respective countries ready for war. Georgia was able to gain the support of and , forming the Alliance of United Eurasia and officially announcing its existence on 13 September. NATO, which had an obligation to its two opposing members (Turkey and Greece), decided to remain neutral; threatening to suspend or even expel the two countries (or just one of them) in the advent of war between the two. The other countries also requested support from NATO especially Ukraine, who has a partnership with it. The decided to hold a dialogue with the Black sea countries and Greece to ease military tensions and armed presence in the region on 18 September. But the dialogue failed to solve the issue since each country would not back down in asserting its own claims and conditions for the rest. By 19 September 1994, the hostilities concluded to declarations of from each respective country officially starting the Black Sea War which would eventually end through by 16 April 1997. This mutual agreement to restore peace, stability and progress in the region, with the included article that each combatant involved is responsible to by fixing the dying , led to the Great Restoration; it was also after the war that the AUE declared that it will now be an official . Although the treaty, which also formed the Black Sea Treaty Organization, was followed by the Black sea states and Greece, animosity between them still exists. During the war, briefly joined the AUE but left soon after the war while also aligned itself with the AUE-led coalition albeit it was met with much resent and criticism. Post-formation The Eurasian Federation was able to make quick progress following the war and has since established itself as a major player in the region. After the Black Sea War, , and became a of the Alliance of United Eurasia as fellow nation-states. The AUE was able to gain the (considered a part of Chechnya but administered by the central government), the within , the Poseidon's Base, and was also given the "Land of the Black Pearl" under a provision in the . The AUE has also occupied several in the Black sea after the war. The central government itself is administering Black Pearl City and has turned it into the of AUE for political reasons (to avoid favoritism to any nation-state). With huge funds dedicated in developing Black Pearl and the area around it, the city is now considered a growing metropolis and is regarded as a triumph in solving a dire environmental-economic problem. Black Pearl City is acting as the hub for socio-economic growth as well as the center of political and military power. Two years after the war, on 19 September 1999, while the country is celebrating and honoring the past that formed the country, simultaneous attacks on each nation-state including Black Pearl, killed 139 civilians, 5 local government officials, and 27 security personnel while injuring hundreds of innocent bystanders. A joint statement made by the and the soon claimed responsibility for the attacks which involved explosions, and . This started the first day of the Eurasian 100 Days of Blood, a grueling campaign launched by the central AUE government in retaliation. There was immediately a regarding the announcement and the attacks. Moreover, two hours after the statement was uploaded online through the , reports coming from AUE in Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia flooded the government's claiming that they were overrun by hostile unknown forces which effectively meant that AUE lost control of the areas. The Eurasian Federation quickly identified the two as and acknowledge the declaration of hostilities made by deploying its armed forces "to regain control over the areas attacked". Security forces during the attacks were able to pursue and arrest two suspects involved while the others were killed or . The insurgents were popularly called as "Zero Angel" by the media, after its AUE military , NGL 00 (Non-Governmental Liaison). Unfortunately, the also joined the fray by supporting the rebelling Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia. Ichkeria was disappointed and dissatisfied with its political status after the Black Sea War; believing that they will be recognized as an independent sovereign country after, they joined the AUE not knowing that Chechnya will be incorporated as a nation-state of the Eurasian Federation. Anti-AUE sentiments grew accusing the Eurasian Federation as "traitors" and "backstabbers", although there is a huge percentage of people in Chechnya, who call themselves "Chechnyans" and not "Ichkerians" and already satisfied with their home country being a nation-state of the AUE instead of having an actual independence. The Eurasian Federal eventually gained control over Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia on 28 December 1999, approximately 99 days after the initial terrorist attack that sparked the war. The masterminds and collaborators for the deadly killings and the war that followed were arrested and were given the . On the same day, Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia were reintroduced to the AUE as separate nation-states. On the other hand, Ichkeria did not surrendered even though it lost all of its major territories and its government went into . is still a problem in Chechnya although there was a agreed and signed by representatives from both parties. The JMC-AUE is still maintaining a of Ichkerian-held-and-administered areas as of 2012. Government The Eurasian Federation is a . The government's decisions and actions must first be deemed right and allowable by the constitution and be in accordance to it in every way. The government cannot be above the law of the country even if it is the government. The AUE is divided into nation-states each governed by their own local state government, all with equal rights and power, who ultimately adheres to the central government. A state laws passed in a certain nation-state would only have within the said area but central laws passed would be in effect in all of the AUE. The constitution of the Alliance of United Eurasia states that the would be split into the and with both governments having its own local , and the . The constitution also includes a between the executive, legislative and judiciary, that is the three branches must work independently and separately from the others. Only the Chairman of the Federation serves as the link between the three and can issue orders to them given that it is within the laws and of the AUE. A may only be held to the Chairman, the President, or the Speaker or to vote for the adoption of a new constitution or to it. Foreign Affairs The Eurasian Federation is considered a neutral nation having healthy relations with both and countries. It is currently maintaining no formal diplomatic relations with , , , , and . While it has tense relations with and although the country is trying to lessen the cautiousness and wariness between them. , , , and are classified as key regional allies. The AUE is also a staunch supporter of , and . The country is pursuing good ties with the with the exclusion of the Russian Federation. Moscow accuses the AUE of supporting and protecting in and . The AUE is a member of the , , Black Sea Treaty Organization, , and . It is a partner-nation of and an observer in the . The Eurasian Federation is applying to join the to extend its ties with Ukraine and Turkey. The AUE withdrew from the due to conflicting interests and problematic relations with Russia. Due to the same reason also, the country declined to join the . However, the Eurasian Federation still has good or normal relations with Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, , and . The AUE is currently proposing a new bloc of former states which excludes Russia and ; so far only the , , and have expressed their interests. The Eurasian Federation tries to keep good ties with and member-states of the , , and . The Eurasian Federation also has formal relations with the Federated Republic of Bowasia, Union of Midway, United States of Pelicania and the United States of JBR. Formal relations have been suspended with the Empire of Antioquia due to the Antioquian-Moroccan War. The status of diplomatic relations of the AUE to a country is categorized in tiers: *Tier 0 Gray - no formal relations yet *Tier 1 Black - severed/suspended relations *Tier 2 Red - tense relations *Tier 3 Green - normal relations (with economic and trade cooperation) *Tier 4 Aqua - friendly/good relations (with foreign assistance and technological/scientific cooperation) *Tier 5 Blue - excellent relations (with political and military cooperation) Military The Joint Military Command (JMC-AUE) is an official of the Eurasian Federation that traces its roots back to the formation of the Alliance of United Eurasia. Its first ever participation in is the Black Sea War. The of the JMC-AUE is the Chairman while a acts as the . The Department of Defense, under its Secretary, gives executive orders, sets policies, and regulates the JMC-AUE and other defense-related organizations. Administrative divisions Central Government: * Black - Black Pearl City ** Reginrave Island ** Randgriz Island State Governments: * Blue - Georgia * Yellow - Azerbaijan * Red - Armenia * Purple - Crimea * Light Green - Ossetia * Light Blue - Chechnya * Pink - Nagorno-Karabakh * Brown - Abkhazia * Orange - Ingushetia * Green - Nakhchivan Geography |Northeast = |East = |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = |image = }} The of the is known as the while the is known as the . The Ciscaucasus contains the larger majority of the mountain range. It also includes the southwestern and northern Eurasian Federation (Ossetia, Chechnya and Ingushetia and the northern parts of the Georgian and Azerbaijan nation-states). The Transcaucasus, on the other hand, is bordered on the north by Russia, on the west by the , on the east by the , on the southwest by , and on the south by . It includes the and surrounding . All of the Eurasian Federation nation-states of Armenia, Azerbaijan (excluding the northern parts), Georgia (excluding the northern parts), Abkhazia, Nakhchivan, Nagorno-Karabakh are in the South Caucasus. The main Greater Caucasus is generally perceived to be the between and . The Caucasus is an area of great ecological importance. The region is included in the list of 34 world .It harbors some 6400 of higher plants, 1600 of which are to the region. Its wildlife includes , , , , , , and . Among , some 1000 are recorded in the Caucasus. The region has a high level of endemism and a number of and , the fact reflecting presence of refugial , which survived the in the Caucasus Mountains. The Caucasus forest refugium is the largest throughout the Western Asian/near Eastern region. The area has multiple representatives of relict groups of plants with the closest relatives in , , and even . Over 70 species of forest of the region are endemic. Some relict species of are , , , , and they are almost entirely endemic groups of animals such as lizards of genus . In general, species composition of this refugium is quite distinct and differs from that of the other Western Eurasian refugia. The natural landscape is one of , with substantial areas of rocky ground above the treeline. The Caucasus Mountains are also noted for a , the . Economy Due to the diverse nation-states that compose the Alliance of United Eurasia, diverse environments have made the AUE economy competitive and relatively independent and self-sustaining. Nation-states which are highly can depend on the others to provide it with which makes the Eurasian Federation the 12th largest of and goods like . The Eurasian Federation's economy is self-sustaining in most of its sectors except for fishing due to the condition of the . The AUE also boasts its vast which makes the country the 19th largest exporter for (major exports are , , , and like , , , and ). The grew by 16.3% on 2003 which was the highest GDP growth for the country ever since its formation. Unemployment is very low, only at 0.79% since certain central government policies would have to unemployed for more than one year into the until they get an occupation again. The only major that the AUE experienced was during 2006-2007 when the collapsed. Although the AUE heavily imports fish and other seafood, the local fishing industry is slowly being revitalized by the AUE through constant initiated to the Black sea but concerns are growing over the move for since it could effect the of fish. The have been revived by the AUE after a costly project to upgrade the Great Dam in the straits of and . The controversial project allowed the passage of large ships through the narrow straits which were enlarged and made into a linear path , a move which was criticized by group. Demographics in the Eurasian Federation increased from 2000 to 2010 by approximately 6 million, a 34% growth in that time frame. As of 2011, the AUE has become the world's 56th (0.29% of the world's population), with over 19 million citizens. The between 1994 to 1999 decreased by an estimate of 6.95%. The population's median age is 28.6 years with 54.9% aged from 18 to 60 years old. at birth is 75.9 years, 77.3 years for females and 72.8 years for males. is at 102.5 per sq. mile. There are about 500,000 Eurasians outside the country. With communities forming in other , and . The AUE is trying to exponentially raise its population growth by giving and aims an annual 5% increase in population growth per year. The central government deems the current population size too small compared to other countries. The population size was greatly affected by the Black Sea War and by the Eurasian 100 Days of Blood. By 2015, the estimated population size is around 25 million. People in the of the Eurasian Federation are , , , , , and . In a 2010 survey, most of the people in the AUE answered that they are with ancestry from , , , , , , and even . Language The of the Caucasus are a large and extremely varied array of languages spoken by more than 20 million people in and around the , which lie between the and the . comparison allows these languages to be classified into several , with little or no discernible affinity to each other. Because the Alliance of United Eurasia is composed of nation-states that have different cultures, there are a lot of dialects and languages that are spoken in the country. It is essential to learn at least the official languages ( , , , , , ). Religion Today the people of the Caucasus tend to be either , , or . has had many adherents historically in Azerbaijan, located in the eastern part of the region. Health The Eurasian Federation adopted a for the implementation of a . The central and state governments are funding a public in and . Public and provide with free , free , and including . , , and are also being provided by the government for free. Public hospitals are considered to be of adequate quality. Private hospitals on the other hand are reserved for the and are grand and and although treatment is expensive, the quality served is top-notch and considered fail-proof. Most are and provide and free . is legally allowed in the country and are being used to complement/supplement . The country also boasts that its citizens have a 90%-100% access to and . Education is for all children aged 7-18 years old. The school system is divided into (6 years; age level 7-12), (4 years; age level 13-16) and (2 years; age level 17-18). education, normally for 3 years (4-6 years old), is not required but highly encouraged by the government which is provided for free. and schools are optional but also encouraged by the government. The private sector controls approximately 60% of , and in the country although all are owned by the government. Schools specifically teaching and have grown popular in urban cities along with and schools. Culture Public Holidays The following are the observed throughout the Eurasian Federation in chronological order: *1 January - *10 February - EuraDay/Eurasia Day *21 March - Ghirliando Day *Variable - *Variable - *16 April - *30 June - Naggiar Day *May 1 - *Variable - *19 September - *3 October - Fouzen Day *Variable - *10 November - *25 December - The following are observed in certain nation-states only in chronological order: *6 January - Nagorno-Karabakh Day *12 February - Crimea Day *9 April - Georgia Day *9 June - Black Pearl Day *23 August - Armenia Day *30 August - Azerbaijan Day *20 September - Ossetia Day *12 October - Abkhazia Day *1 November - Chechnya Day Symbols The following are considered as representing or associated with the Alliance of United Eurasia: * , an elderly male in representing the Eurasian Federation. Variations: **An elderly in a (varying: , , , ) with a and (varying but mostly military/formal hats) **An elderly in a with a and in a connected to a or shoulder sling or both. **Both depictions may also include a ( or ), and other . *Tierra Naggiar, of the Alliance of United Eurasia and 1st Chairman of the AUE *Richard Ghirlandio, of the AUE during the Black Sea War *Ulster Fouzen, reservist who halted insurgency advances during the Eurasian 100 Days of Blood * , (both ) *Great Lion (a with wings), * , * Category:Eurasian Federation